


【GA】【pwp】Machri Ieue

by Treeeeeee



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sacred prostitution, 圣娼！亚兹拉斐尔, 抹布亚兹注意, 祭司！加百列, 非亚伯拉罕诸教背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeeeee/pseuds/Treeeeeee
Summary: “耶 和 华 初 次 与 何 西 阿 说 话 ， 对 他 说 ， 你 去 娶 淫 妇 为 妻 ， 也 收 那 从 淫 乱 所 生 的 儿 女 ， 因 为 这 地 大 行 淫 乱 ， 离 弃 耶 和 华 。”





	1. Chapter 1

礼拜天亚兹拉斐尔通常休息，但今天是丰饶节，从示剑周边都城来的朝拜者与神仆蜂拥而至，他非得去服侍他们不可；然而得赐于他这副与赫马佛洛狄忒斯别无二致的躯体，在节日庆典上只有祭司被允许接近他，为他省去诸多不便，否则他非要被逼疯到自尽。

  
当他在更衣后踏入房间时，一共有四人在等他。他惊讶地脸红起来，且认出他们分别是从撒拉但、示罗、耶利哥和比禄来的。“有四个人吗？”他难堪地看向门口的男仆。“是四位祭司，”男仆回答。亚兹拉斐尔失望地回过头来，不再作声，在床上坐下，顺从地开始宽衣解带。从示罗来的那位祭司首先上前来，解开罩袍，将他仰面推倒在床上，开始粗暴地吻他的脸和脖颈。亚兹拉斐尔觉得他的嘴唇滑在自己的皮肤上甚痒，甚至是疼痛，便轻抽着气，头斜靠在肩上，手掌急迫地圈住祭司胯间裸露的阴茎套弄。那根行过割礼的阴茎尽快地就硬了，顶头漏着精液。亚兹拉斐尔手上感觉到了，就轻轻说：“以主之名，您享用我吧。”他在同时用手指探入自己胯间，拨开瘫软的拇指大小的阴茎下的粗厚阴唇，露出已经被主人的手指操开过的温热穴口。祭司从喉咙里发出一声焦躁的咕哝，吻住他的下巴，这就急迫地将阴茎头儿抵到穴上，再狠狠插入。

  
亚兹拉斐尔忽地惊叫一声，手紧紧环住祭司的背，在痛苦中浑身打颤。他那未发育完全的阴道异常窄小；尽管在每次服侍前他都会花上多余的二十分钟时间去开拓自己，但那穴口在插入式性交时仍总是会被撑大得疼痛异常。“无法想象，亚兹拉斐尔，”他听见伏在自己身上抽插的男人气喘吁吁地说道，“你的阴道永远是那么紧。”他痛苦地咬紧牙关，喘息着，半晌才憋出一句：“您过奖了。”

  
“我记得你，”示罗的祭司说，贪婪地盯着亚兹拉斐尔潮红的脸，“在前年。你在这张床上帮我口交，然后让我射在你的阴道里了。”

亚兹拉斐尔抓住了身下的针织毯子，呻吟着闭上了眼。熬过了插入后痛苦的前半分钟，他的显得颇为冷淡的阴茎终于不起眼地抬起了头，从那簇白金色的卷翘耻毛间逐渐涨大起来。被他口交过，同时在他体内射过精的大小祭司不下于三十个，连亚兹拉斐尔自己都懒得再去数，便自然对身上的这位没有什么印象。“是的，我记得很清楚，”他违心道，“我服侍过您。”

祭司继续亲吻他的下巴。“你的奴隶说你今天不能用嘴服侍人，”他抱怨道，“可我很喜欢你的嘴。你可知道，我赶来示剑，就是想看你吞吐阴茎的。”

这些挑逗的下流话不管是听了多少次，亚兹拉斐尔仍是会在意识到它们指向自己时被吓得面红心跳。他压下喉头涌起的哀鸣，顿了顿。“人们通常夸赞我的阴户，您是第一个想要我的嘴的，”他哼道。祭司的嘴忽然离开了他的肌肤。正当亚兹拉斐尔因脖颈上压迫的缺席而松了口气时，祭司居高临下地瞪着他，狠狠在他脸上抽了一掌。亚兹拉斐尔被扇得一跳，痛得下意识地要挣开，却被体内抽插速度加快的异物制住，动弹不得。他的呼吸因焦虑而杂乱无章起来，捂着脸，颤抖着，不敢去正眼瞧祭司。“万分抱歉，”他惶恐地喃喃，“还请您原谅。”

“张开嘴，”祭司怒道，并在他能反应过来之前用手掐住他的脸颊，手指扣入其中，用力撬开了他的下巴。亚兹拉斐尔感到困惑不解，眨眨眼睛，且在抬起目光时浑身僵住：从撒拉但来的祭司这就跨过他的上半身，将已经半硬的阴茎塞入亚兹拉斐尔大张着的嘴中。亚兹拉斐尔惊诧地打着哆嗦，在这肿大的异物挤入喉咙时下意识地干呕起来，眼角落泪，却无法阻止正施加在自己口腔上的暴行。他想要将身上的两人推开，逃出这房间，吩咐男仆告知各位远道而来的神仆今日他不能再侍奉，却发现自己的双手已经被狠狠钳住。他想蹬开双腿，将还在自己胯间享受的那位踹到地上去，下体却被操弄得酸痛而无力，只剩下随着阴茎的抽插动作轻微抽搐的气力了。苦闷之中，他听见撒拉但的祭司愉快地叹息着，仰头说道：“这嘴感觉真好。”

“我和你说过，他的嘴是一流的，”示罗的祭司说，“他最喜欢帮别人口交。”

亚兹拉斐尔因漫上脸颊的羞耻感而轻声呻吟起来，小心地望着嘴里坚挺的主人，似乎是在骄傲地炫耀自己温暖的喉咙。撒拉但的祭司低声咒骂一声，手狠狠扯住他头顶花了足足半个小时的时间梳理的蓬松卷发，愈加凶狠地操起他的嘴。亚兹拉斐尔绝望地呜咽起来，泪水涌上眼眶，潮红的脸衬得他像是要因缺氧而窒息了，这就贪婪又仓促地用鼻子深吸着气，胸口剧烈起伏着，好容易才使模糊的视野不再重影。他眨眨眼睛，泪水便再也止不住，从他饱满的脸颊滚落。

示罗的祭司率先在他体内射精，首次将湿滑粘稠的淫液注入了他的小腹。亚兹拉斐尔在下身的肿胀感滑出去时从鼻子里发出一声舒适的闷哼。正当他打算将全部精力放在如何将嘴里的这根伺候到射精上时，他忽然感觉从自己身上挪开的那股重量又回来了，且有手擒住他的小腿，带着一股温滑的触觉顶入他红肿的阴户。亚兹拉斐尔惊诧地呜咽起来，大腿根颤抖，在从阴道口传来的撕裂感刺入大脑时强迫自己放松下来，任由那东西在自己体内流连。

他能感觉到被自己的身体所吞吐的这根阴茎与先前的有所不同，且它的主人的肿大小腹会时不时摩擦过身下的那根不起眼的短小阴茎。亚兹拉斐尔兴奋地打了个激灵；他这根在这场性事中还未被碰过的小柱敏感地在不经意的爱抚下继续涨大，从顶端漏下稀薄的分泌物来。单纯从那敏感处涌来的快感就已经颇为过分了；于是他嘴里被性器塞满，却不可抑制地从喉咙里发出快乐的呻吟声。在恍惚之中，他感觉到一股浓稠的腥臭冲下自己的口腔，并在它因重心滚下喉咙时险些呛住。撒拉但的祭司满意地嘟哝了些什么——似乎是叫他漂亮，或者可爱——从他身上离开了，还在临走前揉了揉他头顶的卷发；亚兹拉斐尔则惊慌失措地呜咽着，匆忙用臂肘支起上半身，奋力咳嗽，将精液呕了满胸口。这时他才能看见自己阴道里插着的是从耶利哥来的祭司的阴茎。那祭司见他面色潮红，满脸糊着泪水，这就粲笑着露出一口牙，努着嘴，开始狂热地亲吻他的脸。亚兹拉斐尔迷迷糊糊地，根本没有力气将他推搡开，只是不情愿地闷哼着，且在对方嘬住自己的嘴唇时浑身一抽。当那些繁琐而混杂着麦酒气味的吻结束后，他便用手背抹掉嘴角剩余的污秽，并在那瞬间忽然抑制不下心中的骚动；他小心翼翼地将胯抬高半点，手抓着大腿根部，尽量将自己舒展开来，谨慎而羞涩地欲要紧贴在身上的祭司的肚腩好好摩擦一阵自己的阴茎，并在心中祈祷对方不会注意到自己这偷偷摸摸的小伎俩。祭司正舒适地粗喘着气，似乎没有意识到身下的圣娼正在自我取乐，仍自顾自地操弄着他。

终于，在肌肤间几次完整的摩擦下，亚兹拉斐尔总算是如愿以偿，在高声呻吟中达到高潮。他气喘吁吁，快活地瘫了回去，脸上露出心满意足的微笑。此时，耶利哥的祭司忽然开口：“看看你高潮的样子。你这可怜的小阴茎想被人碰，是吧？”

亚兹拉斐尔僵住了，疲软下来的阴茎也因恐惧而抽搐两下。“噢，祭司大人，我不敢，”他慌忙而胡乱地嘟哝道，喘着粗气，抬胯迎合体内的抽动，试图叫祭司分散开注意力，“请您继续操我吧。”

祭司没有回答，只是满脸堆笑，一只手掌贴上了亚兹拉斐尔的阴茎，将它恶意地紧紧压在手下摩擦。这是令亚兹拉斐尔所始料不及的。他猛地抽进一口气，浑身紧绷，脸在痛苦与快活中皱成一团。与性器发育完全的男性不同，他那拇指大的小柱倒像是根硕大的阴蒂，在高潮后仍能迟钝地起反应。祭司在包裹着自己阴茎的阴道壁因快感而湿漉漉地缩紧时愉快地叹了口气，加快操弄起亚兹拉斐尔，并在没几下抽插后射了这圣娼一肚子的精液。

亚兹拉斐尔在自己阴茎上的触觉消失时不满地呻吟一声，却也不敢出口抱怨，只得大汗淋漓地瘫在床榻上喘息，留胯间那一根光秃秃地挺立着。祭司把瘫软了的阴茎从他体内抽了出来，带着一股漫溢出来的精液淌出他被操得红肿的阴户。“谢主垂怜，”亚兹拉斐尔口齿不清地呢喃着，就要筋疲力尽地小睡过去，却忽然想起什么，歪过头，看向坐在三位更衣准备离开的祭司身后的那一位，困惑地皱起眉来。示罗的祭司在临走前嬉笑着问留下来的比禄的祭司：“你要自己享用吗？”比禄的祭司却没有答话，只是微笑。待房间里只剩下亚兹拉斐尔和比禄的祭司两人了，亚兹拉斐尔才缓慢地从躺椅上爬起。“请给我点时间清理自己，祭司，”他轻声说，这就要下地。祭司叫住他。“不用，”他说，神情忽然变得过分激动，双手都在不住打颤，“我要看你自渎。我要看你手淫直到高潮。”

亚兹拉斐尔怔了一下。圣娼自渎只能算是为朝拜对象准备自己的身体的活动，而目的只为看圣娼本人达到高潮——那是他从未听说过的。若非要引经据典，朝拜对象只允许在圣娼们的阴道内射精，否则便是亵渎神明。但祭司们从来不在乎这些条规。他们最不在乎这些条规。若他们真的想了，甚至会选择在圣娼的脸上射精，偶尔还会解手。_只因此地已是……machri ieue。_于是在平日里与平民出身的朝圣者行性事时，亚兹拉斐尔总是感到服侍的时间痛苦难熬：每次便是耐心地等待压在自己身上的气喘吁吁的男人将阴茎粗暴地插入他，且在阴户被毫无快感地操得酸涨时全数接受射入自己体内的精液；毫无例外。当那些朝圣者从他体内撤出，他还需要筋疲力尽地感谢天主，感谢神仆，感谢他们的宠爱。有什么可感谢的呢？只有在一天的工作完成后，他才有机会躲在自己的床榻上，手指贪婪地揉搓着腿间那根平时被朝圣者啧啧称奇却不敢亵玩的短阴茎，爱抚着它敏感的柱头，在被刻意压低的呻吟声中达到高潮；然后他会在快感褪去的余温中神智不清地轻声祷告，祈求天主原谅，并应许明天会更加努力地侍奉祂。

“噢，祭司，”亚兹拉斐尔羞愧地说，瞟着地板，“恐怕我不能那样做。”

“为什么不行？”祭司显得有些气急败坏。“我可以自渎，然后您操我的阴道，射在我体内，那时我便能被允许高潮了，”亚兹拉斐尔有些急迫地说，不禁喘息起来。他不想被任何人——特别是示剑本地的大祭司——抓到自己在服侍神仆时纯粹为了满足自己的情欲而手淫；他会惹上大麻烦的。

于是他那么解释了。然而，祭司只是恼怒地咕哝一声。“我不管那些；给我操你自己，”他恶狠狠地命令道，手抓在裆上，“然后高潮——否则你那可怜的矜持才是会让你惹上大麻烦的诱因。我不管你有一根阴茎还是两根阴茎，有阴道还是没有……你会被示剑的大祭司贬成奴隶。”

亚兹拉斐尔蹙眉。“噢，请您别这样说，”他轻声嘟哝，手指发抖，“他不会的。他真的不会的。”

“瞧瞧你吧，已经被富足的贡品养得膘肥体胖了，”祭司若有所思地说，目光在他身上饱含情色意味地肆意游走，“没有奴隶主会要你这样废物的苦工；你什么重活儿也做不成。你就只有卖身做娼妓这一条出路了，为丢给你一个金币的贫民张开双腿——也许和你现在在做的事情没什么两样。”

亚兹拉斐尔为这念想打了一个冷颤。“求您了，”他轻声说，头深深埋在胸口，“求您不要那么说。”他在心里向主祷告，祈求上天原谅这个对主的仆人出言不逊的罪人。“那就好好用你的手指奸淫自己去，”祭司笑了起来。

亚兹拉斐尔不情愿地挪动着身子，正坐在床上，面冲祭司的方向，双腿这就缓缓大张开来，展露下身那一副被轮番使用过后的景观。他半阖着眼，激动地喘息着，用颤抖的手探到阴唇外，手指伸了进去。本就被射饱了的穴道一受压，竟难堪地喷吐出精液来，染白了亚兹拉斐尔的手和会阴。他眯起眼，大张着嘴，舒适地叹起气，手指在体内搅动着，并在其抽出时带着半点阴道内肉暴露在空气之中。

“你怎么不碰你的阴茎？”祭司此时正在隔着罩袍自慰，叫亚兹拉斐尔看不见他的性器，“快去，快去碰你的阴茎。”

亚兹拉斐尔刻意作出一副不情不愿的表情，却听着耳边因兴奋而加速起的心跳声，用另一只手盖上了自己仍因刚才的爱抚而挺着头的阴茎，且为那久违的触感而放肆呻吟出声。他用指尖摩挲着它肿胀的柱头，听见祭司在嬉笑。“你喜欢奸淫你自己，你喜欢玩你那短小的可爱东西，”祭司说，“瞧你那熟练的样子……我打赌你在私底下偷偷干过这事儿好多次了。”

亚兹拉斐尔没有心思去与他辩驳自己的清白，只是喘息着用手掌揉搓着那挺立，手指在愈加湿滑的阴道里抽插出连连水声。莫名其妙地，他开始幻想起自己在某晚的卧房里肆意自渎着，玩弄着胯间因渴求触摸而肿痛的小柱，指奸着自己，也许连后穴都要兼顾到——直到他淫靡的呻吟声引来大祭司的注意。在窥探到神庙里最尊贵的双性圣娼在私下寻欢作乐后，大祭司的脸上定然会露出那副为朝圣路边的异教乞讨者所流露出的神色——失望，也许是怜悯——然后上前去，将亚兹拉斐尔亲昵地搂入怀中，吻着他被汗打湿的额头。“你可知道上主是会惩罚你的，”他会轻声斥责，紧锁眉头，手掌放在他被洇湿的阴户上爱抚。亚兹拉斐尔则在他的触碰下快活地颤栗，手淫得更加放肆起来。“亲爱的加百列，”他愉悦地喃喃，脸色涨红，要在大祭司的脖子上落吻；于是加百列叹着气，手指轻而易举地勾开他虚握在阴茎上的那只手，亲自帮他手淫起来。

  
亚兹拉斐尔忽然浑身缩紧，大声呻吟——这就敏感地高潮了，一道乳白伴着水光从他的阴唇间漏出，滑到股间。他喘息着，发着抖，筋疲力竭地斜躺在床上，两腿仍大张着，为观者展示着胯间淫靡的景色。他半眯着眼，在意识朦胧间听见祭司呻吟一声，知道他是射精了，于是暗暗在心里祷告起来——主要是为了自己的罪恶——且忽然有了一种不切实际的幻想：他想要那名迫使他自渎的祭司将他拥入怀中，毫无情色意义地爱抚他，亲吻他的嘴唇。他要想象那双注视着自己达到高潮的眼睛是紫色的。然而，待亚兹拉斐尔再有力气爬起来时，房间已经空荡荡的，只剩他一人了。

男仆忽然推门进来，吓了他一跳。“您清理好了吗？”他问，这才看见了从神情恍惚的亚兹拉斐尔腿间滚下的淫液，脸色一变。“抱歉，”他叹气道，慌慌张张地退了出去。亚兹拉斐尔本想叫住他，却又顿住了，目光涣散。一切都安静了下来。他缓缓爬下床去。


	2. Chapter 2

亚兹拉斐尔赶在被彻底灌醉前从宴会大厅躲进寝室，将自己朝床上掷去。他在酒精的作用下昏昏沉沉地小睡了三个小时，且做了怪梦：梦中他站在主的神殿里，为人受膏；默特像蛇一般从窗户滑进来。当他回头，那死的使者便冲上前，擒住他的脖子，将他死死压在地上。他在绝望中哭叫，祈求怜悯；默特却长出了加百列的脸。_你可以继续求我，_默特说。_但你不会成功。_

亚兹拉斐尔惊醒过来，大汗淋漓，一时间不能自已。有人正急促地敲着他的房门。他嘟哝着，揉着睡得僵硬的脸，忙让敲门者进来了。“大祭司要找您，”男仆推开门说道，显然正是强抵睡意，只乐意把头探进房间里来。亚兹拉斐尔一惊，瞬间睡意全无，忙赶他走，慌张地冲去用清水仔细洗刷了两遍口腔，这才姗姗来到祭司卧房门前。他把门敲开，被仆人领到内屋去，就在昏暗的烛光下看见加百列正靠在躺椅上假寐，丝毫不见要睁眼的意愿。

仆人这就悄无声息地退走了。亚兹拉斐尔杵在原地，茫然而不知所措地四下张望着，双手在背后纠缠，想唤祭司的名字又不敢。最终他还是敌不过好奇心，小心翼翼地偷瞄着加百列，朝身侧的书桌挪去两步，探头去瞄在那之上铺开来的书卷上的内容。书卷上似乎记载的是诸城进贡的明细。“你在干什么？”加百列的声音忽然从他的背后响起。亚兹拉斐尔吓得蹦了一下，忙转过身，发现对方已经从躺椅上坐了起来，正狐疑地打量着他。“没什么，”他挤出一个紧迫的微笑，深呼吸着，“四处看看，而已。”

加百列无所谓地摆摆手，咕哝一声，在浅薄的睡意中晃着脑袋。“你听见那个示罗的祭司说的话了吗？简直不可理喻，”他夸张地皱脸抱怨道，慵懒地站起身，缓缓朝亚兹拉斐尔走去。亚兹拉斐尔期盼而惶恐地颤抖着，轻叹出一口气。“我一定是走神了……”他轻声呢喃，目光不敢对上对方的，只是看着他在胸前罩的布匹。加百列到他面前，好奇地歪头打量着他。“他说，三个人轮奸了你，他就是其中的一个，”他若有所思道，语气平淡，像在谈论一只在后院被宰杀的羔羊，“你还在一位祭司面前自渎到高潮了。”

亚兹拉斐尔僵住了；默特淤泥般的身影又浮现在了他的脑海中。他咽了口唾沫。加百列的语气蒙上了一层做作的忧虑：“拜托，请别露出那样的表情。我知道那是不可能的，甜心，你只会一次服侍一人！你那么无私，不会只为一己私欲的。”

亚兹拉斐尔摇起头。“我不会的，”他勉强才能发声，“他说的不是真的。”

加百列发出一声怜悯的叹息。“可他说的当然是真的，”他低声说，“你在手淫时叫了我的名字。”亚兹拉斐尔轻抽一口气；他已经能感觉到自己的阴茎半立了起来，连带着阴户也变得湿润。“你怎么对大祭司撒谎呢？”加百列眼里闪着意味不明的光。

亚兹拉斐尔垂下头去。“我——”他羞愧地用手遮住半边脸，嘴唇颤抖。

“什么？”

“他说，我若是不奸淫自己，您是要叫我去做娼妓的。”

加百列顿了一下，片刻，忽地从嗓子里挤出一声嘲弄的短笑。“上帝啊；你是个圣娼，亚兹拉斐尔，”他退后一步，咧着嘴说，惊诧地打量着亚兹拉斐尔，仿佛对方终于说出了能讨自己在宴会上发笑的笑话，“你的工作与普通娼妓毫无区别。”

亚兹拉斐尔头昏脑胀，感到自己的手在不可抑制地发颤，而胸口则像是被谁狠狠揍了一拳。他在疼痛中挣扎着，连连摇起头。“我是在侍奉天主，”他虚弱地争辩，感觉自己就在落泪边缘，“我把我的身体完完全全地献给天主了。”

加百列没有立刻回应，只是缓缓凑上前去，手拨开他的罩袍，摸到他那根硬立的短阴茎下的阴户，手指在阴唇上摩挲着。亚兹拉斐尔合上眼，轻喘一声，双手互握着，用力得连指甲都掐进肉里。“你管这叫侍奉天主吗？”加百列戏谑地问，中指滑进那阴唇中，在已经湿透的阴道口上打转，“你想着我就硬了。”

亚兹拉斐尔因下体上的不适而焦躁地深吸进一口气，下意识地摆动着胯，试图叫加百列的那根手指操入自己。但是加百列没有回应他。“我侍奉您，也是侍奉天主，”亚兹拉斐尔不屈不挠，脸上已经泛起潮红。加百列立刻抽回了手，迫使他因失去了在性器上的爱抚而失落地发出一声细小的叹息。“去躺椅上，”他简短地说。亚兹拉斐尔这才敢睁开点眼睛，颤颤巍巍地走向躺椅，在上面躺下，解开身上的罩袍。他在朦胧的视线里看见加百列朝自己走来，俯身观摩着他的身体，炽热的目光在他的性器上流连。

“你是想要借由我达到高潮，”加百列说，“你只想让我好好操你。你不在侍奉天主。”

亚兹拉斐尔抽噎一声，挪了挪胯；他不想回应对方，只急迫地想要他把阴茎塞入自己的阴户里。_至少把默特的影子从我的脑子里逐出去。_“求您了，”他焦虑地呢喃道，用手背抹着眼睛，“我已经很久没有……”

加百列满意地冲他粲笑。“你瞧，”他得意地说，解开罩袍，手放在阴茎上套弄着。亚兹拉斐尔见状，把脸藏在臂弯里，只把眼睛漏出来，悄悄打量着对方胯间的光景。片刻，加百列压到他身上去，手指贴在他的阴唇上，将其探入那之间的湿滑穴口；亚兹拉斐尔因这亲密的触感而激动地浑身颤栗，抬起腰胯，试图要将对方的手指吞入更多。他紧接着便意识到加百列的手指并不在抽插他的阴道；而它的主人正睨着那双紫色的眼睛，居高临下地审视着他，不像是在看人，而是在看一只发情期的母羊。亚兹拉斐尔心里一空。“你不想要我吗？”加百列见他浑身僵直，饶有兴致地问道。亚兹拉斐尔咬紧牙关，这便大幅度摆动胯部，费力在他的手指上操弄起自己来。

“你完全地被快感控制了，”加百列判断道。

“我想要您的阴茎，”亚兹拉斐尔仍不松口，“我想要您射在我身体里。”加百列郁闷地闷哼着，将第二根手指滑入他湿润的阴道。亚兹拉斐尔满足地喘息出声，身体摆动的速度快了些。他的短阴茎已经全硬了，湿漉漉的，在干燥的空气中敏感地抽搐；正当他追逐着虚无缥缈的快感之时，加百列忽然将手掌盖上了那根阴茎，轻轻揉搓起来。亚兹拉斐尔未曾料到自己的阴茎也能受赐爱抚，惊叫一声，阴道壁狠狠收缩着，要将手指绞入得更深。

加百列满意地观察着他的反应，指肚在那柱头上摩擦着。亚兹拉斐尔因从胯间挺立顶上传来的快感而浑身抽搐，感到泪水从眼角涌出，并迫不及待地在呻吟中达到高潮。他在阴茎变得酥麻而感知迟钝后虚弱地瘫倒在靠椅上，温和地喘息着，看着加百列将自己那两根裹了阴道分泌液的手指送入口中。他羞愧地呻吟一声。

“你喜欢被我指奸到高潮，”加百列得意地说，像是证明了什么科学定理一般，“尽管你清楚我不会在你身体里射精。”

亚兹拉斐尔不想回答他，便合上眼，抿住嘴唇。“求您，”他轻声嘟哝，用大腿内侧去蹭加百列的身体，“求您继续操我。”这与宗教条规无关，是他着实忍不住要让对方用阴茎填满自己。加百列犹豫着思忖片刻，这才想起自己胯间已经硬起的性器，只得无奈地耸耸肩。“你瞧，我忙着看你在我的手上操自己，都忘了这码事，”他说，手抓上亚兹拉斐尔的大腿，将面前这一副淫靡的景色拉近，“也许我甚至要比你无私。也许你该做祭司才是。”

亚兹拉斐尔胡乱嘟囔着，手去套弄对方的阴茎，急不可耐地把龟头抵到自己的穴口上。加百列向前轻顶去，这就操入了他紧绷着的阴道里，舒适地长叹一口气。亚兹拉斐尔立即哭叫起来，脊背弯曲，双腿勾着加百列的身子，还要把他往自己体内推深一些。“想想你做祭司的样子，亚兹拉斐尔，”加百列愉快地说，观摩着亚兹拉斐尔在自己身下展露出的那副饱含欲望的神情，“你躺在祭坛上，反而是像一具贡品。从八方慕名而来的朝圣者总要来你面前，望着你高叫着奸淫自己，然后将他们的阴茎插入你。你要日夜不停地被操弄——只因为你喜爱高潮的快感。”

亚兹拉斐尔抽泣起来，在小腹里痛苦而快活的冲撞中臆想着加百列口中所描述的情景。但他不愿想象自己是被随便什么人摁在祭坛上操弄的；他只能幻想加百列亲吻着他，从嘴唇亲吻到胸膛，阴茎深深埋在自己体内——占有他，爱抚他，而祭台下人头攒动。那是大祭司自己的圣娼，只允许他一人享用。亚兹拉斐尔为这不切实际的臆想激动地颤栗起来，却被加百列误以为是对他的话起了反应。这示剑的大祭司即刻叫道：“你瞧，你果然喜欢这个。你为什么要撒谎？”他加快了抽插的速度，亚兹拉斐尔也应景地呜咽起来，手虚抱着自己酸胀的腹部，口干舌燥地舔起下唇。加百列用鼻尖蹭着他胸前新长出的细短软毛。“告诉我，你舒服吗？”他问，咬牙切齿，“单纯是被操干而已——你舒服吗？”亚兹拉斐尔挤出一声委屈的哭叫。

“我好舒服，”他断断续续地说，目光涣散，“您操得我好舒服。”加百列闻言，不禁洋洋得意起来。“有教养些，亚兹拉斐尔。你不该谢谢我的恩惠吗？”他大声说，手指死死印入手掌下柔软大腿根部的皮肤。亚兹拉斐尔喘息一声。“谢谢您。谢谢您怜爱我，”他说，轻轻摇起头来，“求您了，我要——我又要——”

加百列享受地合上眼，狠狠顶入他体内的最深处。“你喜欢这个，”他气喘吁吁地说，“你喜欢别人操你。你竟敢利用大祭司来满足你那些卑劣的低级欲望，背离主的光环——你可知道你的罪恶？”

亚兹拉斐尔的大脑还没有清醒到能为自己辩驳的地步；可他的嘴里仍旧开始嘟哝起什么。起先加百列还不能听见他嘴里说的内容，便俯下身去。“你说什么？”他好奇地问。亚兹拉斐尔喘息一声。“我只要您，”他抽抽噎噎，“我只想要您。”

加百列沉默了。亚兹拉斐尔在混乱中再次高潮，瘫软在他身下，像是被过量的快感冲晕了过去。加百列也随后在他体内射精。他撤出自己的阴茎，也不套衣物，这就趴在亚兹拉斐尔的身旁，安静地闭目养神。片刻，亚兹拉斐尔拖着疲惫的身体，挣扎着转过头来，暧昧地打量着对方的侧脸；且在远方烛火摇曳的引诱下，迫不及待地要吻过去。加百列在那双唇触到自己脸上前睁开眼，一惊，用力将他推开。亚兹拉斐尔险些被推翻到地上去，呆愣着，迷茫地望着他，显得一头雾水。加百列怒火中烧。“你在干什么？”

“我想吻您，”亚兹拉斐尔下意识地解释，似乎这才反应过来，便支支吾吾地开始扯谎，“我在服侍他人过后总要献吻的，所以想要吻您。”

加百列嫌恶地皱起脸来，仿佛对方是在描述一只半截身体被踏得稀烂的毛虫一般。“我知道今天有人把他们的阴茎塞进你嘴里，且在里面射精了。你别想用那污秽的东西玷污我的脸，”他说。亚兹拉斐尔脑子里嗡得一声，急了，慌张道：“我已经仔细清洗过口腔了！绝不会有一点别人的气味残留在我的嘴里。让我亲亲您吧——吻脚也可以。”

“我真搞不懂你对亲吻的执着。这件事放到明天再说吧，”加百列被他纠缠得心生烦躁，急迫地坐了起来，套上衣物，“如果你真能防住自己的嘴被奸淫的话。”

亚兹拉斐尔怔了一下，眼睛在狂喜中亮起。他连连点头。“当然，当然！”他说道，也手忙脚乱地爬起来穿衣，且时不时要贪婪地偷瞄上大祭司几眼。加百列此时已显得兴致缺缺，背对着他，望着柜台上摆置着的烛台。“明天还有祭祀——我要早些休息，”他冷淡地说。亚兹拉斐尔倒不在意，乖顺地应着，向他道了晚安，这便衣冠不整地出门去了。每当有奴隶经过他的身旁，他总会兴奋地想：这下他们看了我从大祭司的卧房这样出来，就要知道我是他一个人的了；接着，要有流言兴起，说大祭司每晚都点名要我服侍，有时甚至不在那圣娼体内播种，只是为了寻欢作乐罢了。

他在当晚用猪鬣刷将自己的口腔洗出了血。第二天，当第一位朝圣者贪婪地提出要操弄亚兹拉斐尔的嘴时，他便将伤痕累累的口腔展露给对方看，吓得对方连连后退。“要是伤了我，大祭司会发怒的，”他骄傲道，像一只炫耀艳丽尾羽的公孔雀。于是当天没人敢奸淫他的嘴。


End file.
